


to risk it all

by elvenloki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: shadowhunters au in which raphael saves you





	to risk it all

“Let her go and take me instead, I’m the one you want.” Raphael demands, his eyes never fluttering to yours. You know it’s so he won’t break. He’s terrified.

Your captor, Camille, smiles devilishly before shoving you forward and you stumble down the stairs before you, until you stand in front of the vampire.

“You can’t do this, she’ll kill you.” Your voice is shaky but strong, and you’re holding back tears.

Raphael hesitates before his eyes settle, peering into yours. They’re sunken and warm and sad. He tries to give you an assuring smile but that breaks you further.

Your body reacts before you can decide not to, your arms wrapping around his torso, your face in his neck.

There’s an audible gasp in the room, mostly from the Shadowhunters.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He whispers to you.

“No no no no no nonono.” You’re doing everything in your power to hold him in place but he’s just so much stronger than you.

You watch as Raphael kisses your forehead before walking up the stairs to Camille. You’re about to run for him when Jace grabs you.

“No no no no!” You’re crying now, desperately trying to escape your brothers grasp.

As soon as Camille has her hands on Raphael, she grabs him and disappears and you throw yourself into the floor, a blubbering mess.

Isabelle and Clary sit next to you, on either side.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry.” Clary’s voice is soft as she reaches for your hand, trying to calm you down.

You’re alone now.

You’re surrounded by your family, and your friends and the rest of the Institute but you’re completely alone. Raphael isn’t here anymore. You don’t know where he is. But you’re gonna save him, even if it kills you in the end.


End file.
